Sleeping Gotens Never Lie
by professionalemail101
Summary: Fed up with her youngest son's lack of effort towards gaining an education, Chi Chi sent Goten to Orange Star High in hopes that he could actually learn something. Goten is determined to make his mom happy, no matter the costs. However, the harsh workload, bullies, and girls seem to deter him from what he went there to do! High school can't be worse than fighting, right? Goten/OC
**I'm gonna try to give multi-chapter stories another go with this one! I love Goten and he doesn't seem to be getting enough love in the fan fiction world, let alone stories about him and an OC!**

 **Bear with me when I say my OC won't appear in this chapter, but don't worry! She's supposed to make her debut in chapter 2, but this chapter is all about Goten adjusting more towards the real world. Trust me when I say that I love the satisfaction of the Z Fighters and Saiyans showing off how much more powerful than they are compared to the rest of the world, but I'm trying to prevent OOCness. In that case, when Chi Chi told Gohan to hide his powers, I'd imagine she'd want the same for her youngest son.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT (no matter how much I want to). I know Akira Toriyama has rights because he created it and all, but there's all the copyright bullshit so it's owned by whoever owns it - the point is that I don't.**

 **I hope you like this story!**

* * *

If there was one thing Son Goten disliked more than anything, besides missing out on any free opportunity of food, was anything to do with academics.

And oh boy was his mother sicking it to him this time.

On top of piles upon piles of unsolved math equations, unwritten history essays, and unanswered science problems, laid a fine layer of dust that had accumulated due to being put off for so long with excuses such as "training to be prepared for another planet-threatening foe" or "let me bring Trunks over to help (in which Goten never brought Trunks home and ended up spending the night instead)". Chi Chi would put up with her son's antics no more!

She had _tried_ to be lenient! Despite her one-track mindset of wanting her two sons to become scholars (Goten would glare at his older brother the next time he would see him after another lecture about how much smarter and well off his sibling was), Chi Chi had managed to not yell at Goku through his suggestion to loosen her leash around the youngest Son boy. So she had, yet this is how she is repaid?! Well this was _it_ and her decision would not be swayed because of her stupidly attractive husband and his innocent tone!

Goten gulped as minuscule beads of sweat leisurely made their way down to roll down his Adam's apple and down his chiseled muscles hidden beneath his oatmeal-colored Henley. He refrained from taking nervous glances at his furious mother, who was glaring holes through his thick mop of unruly, black mane. He knew he was in for it this time, and when he heard the hard tap of his mother's boots on their hard floor, he knew her arms were crossed. There was surely no way out of this one.

"Goten Son," oh crapbaskets, "do you have any explanation for why there is a pile of unfinished schoolwork the size of the mountain we live on?!"

"Mom, I-"

"OH DON'T YOU 'oh mom' ME, YOUNG MAN! I tried taking your father's advice, BUT LOOKS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION! I'VE TRIED AND I'VE TRIED, BUT ME TEACHING YOU DOESN'T SEEM TO BE ENOUGH! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO TO AN ACTUAL SCHOOL THAT I HIGHLY DOUBT WILL GIVE YOU THE LEARNING ESSENTIALS I PROVIDE YOU!"

Goten might have been dense, but he was fairly sure he knew what his fuming mother had in mind.

"GOTEN, YOU'RE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!

* * *

The yelling he received from his mother put him on edge for the rest of the week, and had filled the Son household with the tension akin to a bomb about to go off. Even Goku had not dared to ask his youngest offspring to spar, opting to get him and his oldest out of the house as often as possible with the incredibly viable excuse of Gohan teaching his dad how to work on a checking account.

Chi Chi was overjoyed for her oldest son and could not be more proud, which only laid the heat more thickly on young Goten.

She had developed a habit of glaring at an anxious Goten, which, in turn, made life living for the rest of the week a living hell. After all, once he started actual high school the coming Monday, most of his suffering would end. As would his last moments of freedom. However, he was willing to pay that price in order for his mother to get off his back.

 _He had a moment to exhale wholly when his mother left after her shouting to pick up entrance exam forms and used this opportune moment of solitude to call up his best buddy Trunks Briefs. The phone didn't ring for more than five seconds before Goten began his nerve-wracking conversation with his lavender friend._

 _"Hey Goten, what's wr-?"_

 _"I AM FREAKING OUT HERE, TRUNKS! MY MOM JUST GAVE ME THE LECTURE OF THE CENTURY ABOUT HOW I NEED TO START HIGH SCHOOL AND I JUST -!"_

 _"Woah, bud! Relax! It's only high school -"_

 _"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY MISTER 'I was home schooled by the smartest woman on the planet who is the head of a multi-million dollar technological business who happens to be my MOTHER!"_

 _"Okay, okay, I may not have gone to an actual high school, especially since I was doing college stuff when I was twelve, but-"_

 _"NOT HELPING!"_

 _Trunks continued on as if his friend hadn't interrupted, "I know plenty of people who have and they said it was a great experience! If it makes you feel any better, I can ask my mom to let me enroll with you. Although it would just be child's play..._

 _"Really?" Trunks was shocked at his friend's sporadic behavior. First, he calls him freaking out about starting_ high school _for Kami's sake, and then he turns around and starts acting like he has been since he was seven! Although, Trunks would bet the entirety of Capsule Corporation that the reason Goten was freaking out was because of the soon-to-be overwhelming amount of pressure he was bound to receive from his overbearing mother, Chi Chi._

 _"Yeah. No problem, man. My mom would probably like me to get the high school experience anyways."_

 _Goten let out a hearty sound of relief._

 _"Thanks a bunch, man. I'll make it up to you!"_

 _"Yeah yeah," Goten cringed and could only imagine much worse Trunks' was when the telltale sound of the Prince of all Saiyans screamed his son's name. "I have to go. Talk to you later."_

 _"Yeah."_

And that was that.

Bulma had agreed wholeheartedly, as predicted by Trunks, and had put her husband in his place when he found the nerve to object.

No amount of high quality headphones could protect Trunks' ears from the obscene noises he heard from his parents' shared bedroom two stories above his own later that same night.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Goten begrudgingly got out of bed earlier than usual in order to make it on time to the assigned bell ring. He perked up quite a bit when he smelled bacon, eggs, and toast his mother was no doubt whipping up in order to sate his Saiyan appetite until lunch. Goten threw on his white and black t-shirt with the words 'GOTEN SON' printed in bold, baggy grey pants, and light blue shoes, nearly forgetting about his Orange Star High School badge. After quickly fastening the button on, he dashed to the dining table with his mother setting down a huge plate with a gargantuan helping of hearty breakfast foods at the same time. He dug in immediately, not taking notice of the presence of his father and older brother. The two said men smiled at Goten before setting to devour their own meals. When Goten shoveled in his last bite of eggs, he graciously thanked his mother for the food.

He set off after snagging his school bag off the counter and bidding his family a goodbye, with them wishing him good lucks. He took off in the air, opting out of riding on the Flying Nimbus in order to save time for him to navigate his way through his new school. Despite his earlier fit of nervousness, Goten was excited to start at an actual public school. Although he barely passed his entrance exams, Goten felt as prepared as he ever had been.

While lost in his thoughts, Goten failed to notice the high power level making its way towards him at an alarming rate. Right before the figure could make a pass on the youngest Son boy, he regained his senses and halted, narrowly missing a playful flick to the forehead from his childhood friend, Trunks.

The lavender haired teenager laughed, while his younger friend pouted. However, he couldn't stay sullen for long. Before he knew it, he was laughing right along with his best friend, both of them quieting down after a few more moments.

"You nearly caught me off guard there, Trunks," Goten admitted with an upbeat voice and his signature Son grin.

"Well, you seemed out of it, so I had to try!"

The boys shared a wide set of grins before silently acknowledging the fact that their little setback might make them late. With that, they were off again and managed to turn the five hour car drive into a fifteen minute flight. They landed right outside of the city limits, not wanting to be caught and draw unwanted attention to themselves. They casually melded in with the crowded civilians of the currently named Satan City (earning a chuckle from the two companions after they saw the cheesy sign of the supposed killer of the android who terrorized and killed millions of people, Cell), making their way to their new high school.

The school year had already started, but Orange Star was more than happy enough to welcome two new students, especially the heir of Capsule Corporation. The boys stood outside the building for a few minutes, taking it all in - the talking students as they walked to class, the prestigious architecture, and the hot high school girls who giggled and waved coyly at them. The two attractive teens responded in their own way, but both with a tint of pink on their cheeks.

They entered the building and made their way to the front office to receive their schedules. Trunks would, unfortunately for Goten, be in the classes for his appropriate age group, separating the boys except for gym and lunch. Both boys were disheartened, but they knew the would have two periods together. The secretary offered them assistance to find their way to their homeroom by suggesting a student escort, but they politely declined. With that, the secretary waved them off (while fanning herself with a suspicious blush coated on her cheeks) and they went their separate ways, wishing each other good luck.

* * *

Goten had been looking for Mr. Hyacinth's class for the past ten minutes, and the bell ran three minutes ago. He was frantic in searching for his homeroom, not wanting to suffer the wrath of his mother. Finally, while desperately zooming around, he caught the sight of a plaque that said 'MR. HYACINTH' in a bold, silver font. He quickly bee-lined for the classroom, knocking three times in a fast succession until the door was opened by a surly looking old man with little to no hair on his head, but his height greatly made up for the lack of wispy grey follicles. The teacher looked down at Goten with a condescending gaze, causing the boy to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, a habit he picked up from his older brother and father.

Mr. Hyacinth sniffed and walked back into his class, which was now eerily silent. Goten followed behind the stuffy man while fiddling with his bag. He took a glimpse of his class, somewhat surprised by how many students filled up the numerous seats. There had to be at least sixty teens in here!

Mr. Hyacinth cleared his throat, regaining the attention of his students from Goten. "This is Son Goten, a new student," the teacher informed his class briskly, before turning his focus to the said new student. "Goten, you may choose what seat to sit in."

When Goten made a motion to go to an empty seat, the teacher spoke, causing the youngest Son to pause.

"Try not to make a habit of being late to my class, Mr. Son."

Goten chuckled nervously, before hurrying to a seat on the right section of the classroom in the middle on the end. Once he did this, he took out his proper materials and opened his textbook to the designated page. He was ready! He would do this and his mom would be happy and proud and -

"Psst!"

And just like that, Goten's focus dissipated and he was now paying attention to a pretty girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin sitting next to him. He blushed slightly, before responding with his own, "yeah?"

"Your name is Goten, right?"

Said Son blinked. "Yes?"

The pretty blonde teen giggled before scooting her chair slightly closer to him. "Wow, cute and funny!" Goten blinked once more before chuckling nervously with a thin shade of a reddish hue coating his cheeks and scratching the back of his neck.

"Hehe, yeah, thanks."

"My name is Pencia and this is my best friend Lucille." The perky blonde then made a hand gesture towards her companion on her right, who smiled coyly at the Saiyan. She had stark black hair and bright blue eyes and Goten couldn't shake off the feeling that she looked familiar.

"Uh, hi! Nice to meet you!"

Pencia aired a startled gasp that caught the attention of everyone in the classroom, causing the teacher to pause with eyes narrowed at the shocked-looking student.

"Pencia, is there something intriguing you find about the history of East City, or are you off topic in my class... _again_?" Pencia's face had turned to an alarming shade of red before shaking her head rapidly. "No? Then I suggest to be quiet and start paying attention if you hope to pass this class." With that, Mr. Hyacinth continued reading from the designated passage that all his pupils were supposed to be following along with.

Pencia's normally golden-bronze skin peeked through her embarrassment, before looking back at Goten, who was now following along in fear. She "psst" again, but less audible so that only Goten could hear. He looked back to the blue-eyed girl on his right and soon lost his focus on school once more.

"Yeah?" the Son whispered.

"You don't know who Lucille is?!"

"Uh, no, sorry..."

Pencia _and_ Lucille looked shocked. That's when Lucille herself started to speak up.

"You don't know who my uncle is?!"

"No..." Goten was beginning to feel ashamed of his lack of knowledge about someone he was apparently supposed to know.

"My uncle is Hercule Satan! The man who beat Cell!" That's when it hit him.

Th midnight black hair, sapphire eyes, creamy complexion, and not to mention the fact that Lucille was his soon-to-be sister-in-law's younger cousin! Videl had been pestering Goten for some time now, trying to enact a meeting between the youngest Son and her younger cousin. Well, at least he could get his brother's fiancee off his back about this...

"Oh yeah! You must be the one Videl wanted me to meet so bad!" That's when it hit her.

The adorably messy mop of black hair, dark eyes, chiseled muscles, and not to mention the fact that Goten was the soon-to-be brother-in-law of her older cousin! Videl had been dropping subtle hints that Lucille had been eagerly picking up on to meet her fiancee's younger brother. Her cousin was definitely right when she said that the Son boys were incredibly attractive...

Pencia kept glancing between the two teens who seemed to know each other albeit never having met before. A smirk briefly embraced her feminine features, before masking her mischievous plan with her usual smile and then began to speak.

"This is great! Goten, how about you meet up with Lucille and me after school so we can get to know you a little better!"

"That sounds awesome! But I'd have to run it by my mom first..."

"No problem! Just let us know as soon as possible."

"Definitely!" At that moment, the bell rang, which induced another challenge that Goten had never quite experienced before - maneuvering his way through a crowd of rushing high school students.

With that being said, Goten soon lost sight of his two new friends in the impatient throng of students trying to make it to class on time. The youngest Son had to refrain from accidentally harming someone while he brushed by numerous, ignorant teens who were only fending for themselves. The halfway bell rang, and it seemed to be a Kami-send for Goten, as the hallways nearly decreased by almost half the amount of people. He glanced back down at his schedule, seeing that his second period should be somewhere on this floor.

When he finally found his next assigned class, he dashed for the door and opened it just before the bell rang to signal the beginning of second period. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of is neck when the bustling class seized what they were doing to stare at the new arrival. Goten, who wasn't much for attention, encountered his second fit of it that day. The teacher, Ms. Dahlia, peered up from her lesson planner to take in the new student before looking back down at her work and gestured for him to sit wherever. He saw some familiar faces from his last class and eventually, they went back to what they were doing. However, the people who hadn't seen Goten before scrutinized him a tad longer before resuming what the were doing prior.

Goten aired out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had and found a seat in the same position of his last and sat there. He then proceeded to take out his English II supplies and arranged them somewhat neatly on his work space. After that, he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand and gently tapped the desk, not wanting to be like his older brother and start an earthquake out of sheer impatience.

His eyes scoured the classroom, searching for nothing in particular. 'Man,' the youngest Son thought, 'this day is going by super slow! I still have to ask mom if I can hang out with Pencia and Lucille after school today.' But after truly analyzing what he just thought, he blanched at his mother's most probable reaction -

.

"Of _course_ honey! I'm glad to hear your first day went well!" Chi Chi replied happily to her son's anxious inquiry while expertly chopping vegetables for dinner.

Goten was surprised, to say the least. He expected his mother to adamantly protest Goten possessing any semblance of a social life until he proved high school was benefiting him in the way she hoped.

But when he said his day was going by slow...it went by _slow_. Despite reconciling with Pencia and Lucille throughout the rest of the day during classes and lunch, he had the displeasure of meeting the new generation of Sharpners. In all honesty, with Pencia being Erasa's younger sister and Lucille being Videl's younger cousin, Goten half-expected for his brother's high school bully to have a relative no one knew about attend Orange Star High School. Goten supposed it didn't matter either way, because the only differences between Sharpner and Led were their appearances.

He encountered the muscly brunette on his way to third period, which happened to be gym. The incident regarding their unfortunate encounter involved a misunderstanding and some deflated basketballs, but Goten quickly discouraged the remaining thoughts about what he unconsciously deemed "the Basketball Incident" from his mind when he heard his mother speak to him.

"- and I'm sure you learned a lot because it was your first day. Did they mention your brother at all? I know he was absent for awhile saving the world and all, but he _did_ get perfect scores on his entrance exams..." Chi Chi's rambling drifted off with her intermingling thoughts about her sons' educations, allowing her youngest son to do the same. Although, the main subject of focus for mother and son seemed to drift off into completely alternate paths.

 _Goten sighed a breath of relief when the gym teacher revealed that having the subject for third period was causing issues with the school board, so within the next week or so, gym would be replaced with their seventh period. He didn't want the fun to be followed up with hours of more boring. They didn't do much in the class that day, the boys played some basketball while the girls sat on the bleachers gossiping. Goten, begrudgingly, had to avoid one of his favorite sports to play because his mother ordered for him not to reveal his remarkable abilities when it came to anything physical._

 _This only incurred Led's harassment towards him with the back up of his block-headed friends. He ignored them (half to be the bigger person, half not understanding some of the dirty references they made), avoiding the release of his irritated Saiyan pride. That side of him relented after awhile, knowing he would get his chance to make them look like squashable bugs eventually._

 _It was that moment that Pencia and Lucille noticed the familiar mop of black hair that seemed to be easily distinguishable amongst the majority of the male population who opted for shorter hair. They scuttled towards the handsome teen, exchanging knowing looks with each other. Before the youngest Son could register their presence, they sat down on either side of him, clutched on the inside of his muscular arms, and nearly died at how amazing it felt. Goten didn't quite know what was happening, but he didn't object to the feeling of two of the hottest girls at Orange Star High being this close to him._

 _He chuckled nervously before asking, "when did you two get here?"_

 _Pencia, knowing how Lucille was around boys, replied for both of them with, "we've had this class all year, silly! We couldn't leave the new student sitting all by himself, now can we?"_

 _Goten shrugged, a faint hint of pink dusting his cheeks. The two girls snuggled closer to him, snagging the attention of Led._

 _And so came 'the Basketball Incident'._

* * *

Goten cringed at the dreaded memory, knowing his troubles with Led were only beginning. He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard the door to the quaint house open and close. He turned around almost instantly, prepared to face an immediate threat if need be. However, Goten knew his training had slacked off considerably since he was younger and also knew that he should ask to train with his father more often. After all, Goku Son was (to the unbearable frustration of Vegeta) the strongest person in the universe...as far as they knew.

Said supposed strongest man in the universe had just returned home with his son from Videl's house, having been going there for the past week to learn how to manage money. It was not only something that Goku had been putting off for awhile, but also a way out of the house to avoid his wife's wrath towards his youngest. He smiled at his wife and she did so back, before going to him and engaging in a loving embrace with the man she loved.

Gohan smiled at the love his parents still had for each other, before playfully glaring at his younger brother, who was pretending to gag at the gesture. Gohan knew his brother would understand eventually, especially now since he was going to high school.

The Son family ate dinner that night without any arguments or drama, merely relishing in the love and admiration they all had for each other. When Goten was asked about his first day of school, he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and blushed while also chuckling nervously. Goku and Chi Chi exchanged knowing looks, while Gohan smirked.

It seemed Goten Son would understand much sooner than he thought.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it!**

 **A part of me wanted to keep going, but I figured this was a lot for one chapter.**

 **No, I didn't forget about Trunks. He only has lunch with Goten and they have to go separate ways home, so he isn't too much involved with Goten in school...yet.**

 **I'll finish flashbacking Goten's first day of school next chapter and if all goes according to plan, my OC will arrive next chapter as well.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and I'll allow _constructive criticism_ , NOT bashing. That's mean and only wastes your time because I don't care.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
